Just to Impress me
by IJuna
Summary: Austria doesn't think Prusisa likes him because Prussia keeps talking and hitting on pretty girls. Is that really the case? PruAus Prussia/Austria Gilbert/Roedrich


It was December. Beautiful, white, and cold snow was falling from the grey filled sky. Austria was sitting in his piano room. The grey light came in from the silk curtains that were elegant lavender. He was trying to focus on what to write on his sheet music. Nothing ever did come to him when he wanted it, or needed it to be. He sat there away from the window in his white, high collar, long sleeved, button down shirt that was cuff linked. Over the fancy styled shirt was a light grey vest that had a V-neck shape to it on the collar and a bit at the bottom where the buttons stopped. Along with a bit off-white shade colored pants. Roedrich always made it seem like he was required to wear something resembling the fancy high-class life. Most others saw this as a way to make everyone else look poor, trashy, and inferior.

The way Roedrich dressed did catch many people's eyes. Some out of jealousy, some out of awe. Compared to most men that people associated with Roedrich was oddly gentlemanly. He could take any woman's breath away. But nom he wanted no woman. He feared how he looked took away from him whom he really wanted, Gilbert.

Both Austria and Prussia were very attractive to women. Austria on one hand didn't want a woman to hold, he wanted to be_ held_. Prussia though always seemed to be hitting on one girl or another. Every time Roedrich saw this he sighed. Gilbert would even hit on his ex-wife, Hungary. He could feel his heart slowly loosing hope in getting Prussia's interest. That was until one day . . .

Back in his piano room staring down in frustration at the staff paper, he could hear a car pull up. Austria went out to look out his huge windows looking down from the top floor of his three story house. A black, shiny limo was in front of his house. To his surprise Prussia stepped out form the fancy expensive car. Women swarmed around in excitement, and curiosity. Austria could only hear them faintly but he could make it out. A light brown haired woman asked in a rather high pitched excited tone "Gilbert what_ you_ doing here? I mean you look so nice" The woman was right. Prussia **did** look nice. Roedrich have never seen him in a tux. The few ladies that were around them giggled as they said things to each other. To Austria's interest, Prussia seemed to have no interest in the women that surrounded him. He merely said "I'm sorry ladies but today I came to visit _someone_. So I have no time to stop and chat." Gilbert pushed his bangs back out of his face, but they just feel right back.

Disappointed women left walking step by step in sync. Gilbert started slowly walking towards the front of Roedrich's house. Roedrich grew excited for a moment. Then he settled down and though "He's probably coming to see Hungary." With that though he heard a knock on the door, all he could think of to do was turn his head and say "Come in." The door opens slowly. Austria just stared at the slowly opening door until Prussia walked in holding something behind his back and said "Hallo Roedrich." Roedrich just frowned; he honestly was _pretending_ to be unhappy about Prussia's presence. Prussia slowly walked up to him; he stopped and looked down at his feet before looking back up to Austria. "Austria I have something to tell you" Austria just kept a straight face and said nonchalantly "What is it?"

Prussia moved closer and lifted Austria's chin "Roedrich." he whispered. He looked as if he was mesmerized by Austria's eyes. A lovely shade of purple his eyes were. Roedrich's eyes sparkled when he blinked. Not even his glasses could hide his beautiful eyes from Prussia's stare. As Gilbert stared into Austria's eyes, Austria stared right back. Austria could feel his face starting to get warm. Prussia's red warm eyes couldn't have anything distracted Austria from them. Gilbert leaned in and whispered in Roedrich's ear "Ich liebe dich." Austria couldn't believe what he was hearing. He did know a handful of German._ Ich liebe dich? I love you?_ Austria was lost in confusion. Prussia never showed any interest before. "Um, Gilbert, I love you too" Austria mumbled. Prussia leaned in closer to Austria, making him back up against the window "What was that liebe?" Austria couldn't help but blush when he heard Prussia call him_ liebe_. Austria swallowed hard and finally said "I love you too Gilbert." Prussia at that moment kissed Austria. Austria could feel himself melting into the kiss.

Roedrich was first to pull away. He looked at Prussia in curiosity, then ran his fingers though Prussia's shiny grey hair and asked sweetly "Hey Gilbert, if you loved me, then why were you constantly talking and hitting on all those girls?" Prussia was surprised that Roedrich has such a question. Gilbert looked away for a moment** not** wanting to give the real answer, but whatever excuse he could think of was not plausible. So he turned to Austria and sighed "I did it- to get your attention. I always saw women crowd around you so I figured if I did the same you would at least look at me." Roedrich was surprised. Was this** really** Prussia? Would he go that** low** just to get **his** attention? The thought of Prussia doing so made Austria's heart race a bit. It was oddly flattering to him. Prussia finally broke the silence they had and said "And, I have this for you." And he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Beautiful flowers they were. Austria could feel his heart race a mile a minute as he took the flowers. Prussia finally smirks and said "And I want to take you some place special. Since I really don't trust little _Ms. Not-give-anyone-privacy-in-the-house_." Austria nodded. Prussia and Austria walked hand in hand down the limo.

The drive in the limo was fabulous. Gilbert and Roedrich went all the way to a beach. Austria hasn't seen a beach in ages, being that his country is land locked. Prussia and He sat on the beach watching the sunset. Austria was star-stricken, his fingers intertwined with Prussia's, his head laying on Prussia's shoulder, and listening to the blissful sounds of the ocean, the low slow breathing of Prussia, and the wonderful sound of their heartbeats.

_~The End~_


End file.
